


Inked

by amazonstorm



Series: The Fire Emblem Fates Husband Chronicles [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Can we make the Dragon King of Hoshido a thing?, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Is this incest?, Ryouma is inked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma has a tattoo and Corrin wants to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see the fanart that inspired this, it's here: http://u-kumakichi.tumblr.com/post/124486043234/ryouma-feif

“Saizo tells me you have a tattoo.” Corrin says as she lights some of the lanterns in their bedroom. As she speaks, Ryouma is putting his sword in its usual spot.  “I didn’t think Hoshido princes were allowed such things.”  There’s a teasing tone in her voice, but she’s also very curious. 

 

 

“It was a stupid thing I did when I was younger,” Ryouma confesses. “I viewed myself as a dragon, so I got it emblazoned on my body. Queen Mikoto was not thrilled when she found out and told me to never speak of it. Of course, others know about it because of time in the baths, but no one really talks about it. And admittedly, that we went our whole wedding night without you seeing it makes me kind of embarrassed."

 

This makes her eyes light up. “May I?” she asks. 

 

“May you what?” he asked. 

 

“See it!” Corrin sat back on the futon.  “Let me see. I want to see it!"

 

 

“You want to see it right now?"

 

 

“Of course."

 

 

Ryouma sighed deeply before untying his obi and shrugging the top half of his kimono off. He pulled his hair up (not a small feat considering how  much hair he had), and turned his back to her.   “What do you think?"

 

 

Corrin’s eyes widened and her jaw fell open. 

 

 

The dragon, accompanied with flowers, covered pretty much the entire expanse of Ryouma’s strong back. It was roaring fiercely, clearly representing how Ryouma saw himself: as the dragon protecting the house of Hoshido’s royal family.  The ink was green, complimenting his skin nicely.  Surprised, she got up from her knees and went to touch it, her fingers tracing over the design with interest. 

 

 

“What do you think?” he asked.

 

 

“I think it’s gorgeous! It suits what some say about you."

 

 

“What’s that?” Ryouma very rarely listened to what the nobility or others said about him, so he was curious to hear what they said.  

 

 

“That you’re the Dragon King: the fierce, protective dragon who protects Hoshido.”  There was a soft smile on her face  as she kissed the tattoo, wondering how he’d been able to hide it from her.  

 

 

“The Dragon King, eh?” He decided to keep that name. “I like that. I like that a lot."


End file.
